Cookie for me
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-shot; Hinata making cookies and not sharing any! Well Hidan got a way to get her to give him some of her delicious cookies, but who's more delicious her cookies or her?


**AN: Well the 100 theme challenge didn't work out for me but I loved this one-shot so I'm putting it back :p**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Cookie for me

Hidan isn't one of the nicest people you meet for the first time, he's rude, crude and every horrible thought imaginable but as time goes by you get to brush off the imperfections and look deep. He was like a diamond in rough, not given a second look but his handsome face got more than a second look.

Hinata never really concentrated on appearances she was the kind of person who looked deep in their hearts not judging by their first impressions and as they say 'Don't judge a book by its cover'

Even though it's a really old saying you get to use it more frequently these days because as the generations goes by the teens get more troubled. Unfortunately.

So anyway back to Hidan, well to put it simple he was a cursing sailor, he never said a sentence without a curse then again if he didn't he wouldn't Hidan.

"Will you give me the fucking cookie" speaking of him, there he was in the Hyuga Heiress kitchen who was innocently making delicious chocolate chip cookies.

"Nope you gotta say it first" Hinata giggled as she munched on one of her freshly baked cookies.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me I'm not saying that gay word" he glared at her as she continued to nibble the chocolate off the cookie, god he's been craving that cookie since she poured the flour in the bowl and now she's taunting him!

"Hidan if you don't say it then there'll be no cookies for you, I'll just eat them all and leave none for you" Hinata smirked as she grabbed another huge cookie off her plate.

"Oh come on you know I can't say it it'll make me look gay and I'm the fucking tough guy" Hidan started to whine and pout as he stared at Hinata's lips which had cookie crumbs stuck on the sides of her mouth.

"Nope" Hinata shook her head licking her fingers when suddenly Hidan smirked and started to advance the shy Hyuga well not shy in front of him.

Hinata's eyes widened 'What is she going to do?' she thought with a cookie in her mouth as she stared at his moving muscular body when he trapped her between his body and the counter he bowed his head to be in level with her.

"If you won't give me some guess I'll have to take some by force" he sighed feigning sympathy as his face got closer to Hinata, opening his mouth slightly he gripped the cookie that was in Hinata's mouth.

Hidan slowly munched on the cookie while staring into her pale doe eyes, they were fill with shock and what's that a hint of desire? But then again Hidan amethyst eyes were filled with desire.

He always liked Hinata but never act upon it so he would not ruin their strong friendship, he might even love her, but now let's keep that on low he needs to get her to like him first.

"Yum I like your cookies, especially straight from you" he smirked as he continued to eat the cookie off Hinata's mouth.

Hinata was shocked had Hidan really ate the cookie from her mouth? Couldn't he just pick one from her plate, so she stared at him then hit his arm making him laugh as he stole a cookie from her plate quickly munching it.

"You're such a tease you know that" she frowned as she grabbed another cookie to eat but Hidan caught her hand and looked into her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Hinata umm I don't how to say this and I really don't want to ruin our friendship but I really _**really**_ like you might even love you, so please just tell me will you would accept me with all flaws or do we stay in the friend's zone? But I uh really hope for more" Hinata was surprised that Hidan her crude friend would speak with such sincerity and not curse.

Even her cookie fell on the ground because of her shock, "Wow Hidan, I never knew you felt that way about me" biting her lip she rested her free hand on his cheek creasing it slightly making Hidan lean on her soothing touch.

"Why don't you try" she smiled as she traced his bottom lip.

Hidan smiled against her fingers kissing it slightly; "Really?" when Hinata nodded he leaned close to her face fanning his breath on her face. "If you are really sure then…" he whispered as he dropped her hand only to grab her face and kiss it deeply.

The kiss had brought Hinata's heart fluttering and her stomach filled with butterflies, never in her life did her heart beat as fast as with Hidan; not even with Naruto and he's her crush well old crush how can she deny Hidan anymore.

Hidan felt so happy as he deepened their kiss her lips were so sweet, sweeter than those chocolate chip cookies she made.

'Definitely better than the cookies'

Slowly they parted with blushes adoring their faces, aww the new shy couple.

"Well that was fucking incredible" Hidan smirked as he draped his arms around Hinata's waist.

"How about we give it another try?" Hinata smirked back as Hidan eagerly pulled her closer and giving her another mind blowing kiss.

'I could get used to this'


End file.
